


Братья по крови

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Casual Interaction, Gen, Matt Sucks, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, One Shot, Vampire!Edd, Vampire!Matt, Vampires, also the end is up to u if Tom and Edd flipping bbq Matt for being a rude vampire dude, can be seen as platonic or romantic honestly it doesn't really matter?, remember how Matt was instantly like 'lets turn my friends into zombies too'?, vampire!Tom, yeah this is based on that mindset, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Мэтт всегда был одним из тех людей, что легко приспосабливаются к любым условиям. Даже если речь идёт о превращении в вампира.И что делают вампиры? Пьют кровь и заводят себе ковены из вампирских друзей. Хорошо, что у Мэтта уже есть два отличных друга с мягкими шеями, у которых полно крови в жилах. Они наверняка не будут возражать.





	Братья по крови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonding Over Blood Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710805) by [BillieBunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBunnie/pseuds/BillieBunnie). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Ri_Na
> 
> Небольшое АУ от Matt Sucks, где Мэтт оказался чуть поразговорчивее, и Эдд с Томом не кинулись его убивать. По крайней мере, поначалу.

К тому времени, как он вошёл (ну, вернее, проскользнул) в дом, свет уже погас. Мэтт мгновенно почуял, где именно находятся его друзья. Аромат их крови, разлитый в воздухе, манил, как вкусный запах из лавки сладостей.  
Том был где-то в глубине дома, скорее всего, в своей комнате. А Эдд... Горящие алым глаза уже впились в Эдда, который развалился на диване перед телевизором в нескольких шагах от него. Экран был единственным источником света в гостиной и совсем не разгонял тени у двери, в которых притаился Мэтт. Он улыбнулся, и мокрые от голодной слюны клыки блеснули отражённым светом.  
Осторожными, неслышными шагами Мэтт направился к другу, длинный чёрный плащ волочился за ним по полу. С каждым шагом исходящее от Эдда тепло и его запах ощущались всё сильнее.  
Нависнув над Эддом, он увидел, что тот сидит, повернув голову и подпирая рукой щёку. Это открывало Мэтту отличный вид на мягкую кожу его шеи, кажущуюся белой в свете телеэкрана. Как будто специально приготовленную для Мэтта — чтобы он вонзил зубы в призывно зовущую плоть, как в кусочек торта. У Мэтта заныли от нетерпения клыки.  
Мэтт протянул было к нему бледную руку с удивительно острыми чёрными ногтями, но замешкался за секунду до прикосновения к толстовке Эдда. По слегка изменившемуся дыханию стало ясно, что Эдд заметил его — ещё до того, как Эдд заговорил.  
— Сначала ужин и киношка, Мэтт, — спокойно заявил Эдд, искоса глянув на него, так, будто и понятия не имел, что Мэтт подкрадывается к нему. Мэтт замер, моргнув бездонными алыми глазами — ему хотелось сию же минуту схватить Эдда, от него так вкусно пахло, а Мэтт был так голоден — но любопытство всё же пересилило.  
— Как ты понял, что это я? — спросил Мэтт, его обычно высокий голос обрёл низкие, грубоватые нотки.  
— Угадал. Том пошёл к себе смывать зомби-грим, и я решил, что ты вернёшься сюда первым, — объяснил Эдд, повернувшись обратно к телику, и скучающе хмыкнул. От этого звука дыхание Мэтта почему-то вдруг участилось — никогда ещё он не производил на него такого действия.  
Мэтт провёл языком по своим острым зубам (вроде они ещё больше заострились?), слизнув с них слюну прежде, чем она потекла по губам. Посмотрел сверху вниз на друга.  
— Слушай, Эдд.  
— Да?  
— Ты бы разозлился, если бы я выпил твою кровь?  
Эдд усмехнулся, явно считая, что Мэтт просто дурачится. Наклонил голову ещё больше, словно чтобы облегчить доступ к шее.  
— Типа, теоретически?  
Мэтт плавно склонился к нему, одной рукой сдвинув толстовку на плече, и прижал губы к его горлу, прямо к манящему кадыку.  
— Буквально, — мурлыкнул Мэтт. Кожа Эдда была странной на вкус, чем-то средним между солёным и сладким — Мэтту показалось, будто она покрыта сахаром.  
Выяснить, так ли это, он не успел. Едва услышав этот ответ у своего горла, Эдд подпрыгнул. Схватив его одной рукой за подбородок, он оттолкнул Мэтта от себя, так, что они оказались на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Мэтт издал удивлённый звук. Эдд же продолжал удерживать его, не давая вновь приблизиться к горлу.  
Для этого манёвра Эдду пришлось развернуться, так что теперь они находились лицом к лицу друг с другом. Его глаза широко распахнулись, когда он заметил перемены в облике Мэтта. Светящиеся алые глаза, смертельно бледную кожу, плащ. И две маленькие аккуратные тёмные точки на его шее, из которых на воротник стекали тоненькие струйки крови.  
— Т... ты... ты вампир? — его тон был скорее недоверчивым, чем взволнованным, но Мэтт почуял исходящий от него страх. Он не ожидал, что у страха будет такой сладостный запах — как у расплавленного тёмного шоколада.  
Улыбка растянула его сжатые чужой рукой щёки, и он, высунув язык, лизнул пальцы Эдда.  
— Может бы-ы-ыть.  
Эдд среагировал на это откровение тем, что отдёрнул руку и отступил от дивана к телику.  
— Так не кусай меня, придурок! — нахмурившись, заорал он.  
— Почему? Я голоден.  
— Всё равно! Ты не можешь выпить мою кровь! С чего ты решил, что я тебе это позволю?  
Мэтт издал жалобный стон.  
— Потому что ты мой друг, я жутко голоден, а от тебя очень вкусно пахнет.  
Протянув руки к Эдду, Мэтт стал обходить диван.  
— Так, нет. Нет! Меня в это не втягивай, — заявил Эдд, с застывшим лицом отступая от него — и затем сорвался в бег.  
— Эдд!.. Да ладно тебе, это не так уж плохо! Я бы дал укусить себя, если бы ты был вампиром! — крикнул Мэтт, кинувшись за убегающим другом. Он двигался абсолютно бесшумно, плащ развевался за спиной, словно крылья.  
— Нет, не дал бы!  
Эдд промчался через гостиную, чуть не врезавшись в стену при повороте. Он едва успел оттолкнуться от неё. Далеко его движущей силой не унесло, он упал на четвереньки всего в паре шагов от стены, но этого было достаточно. Мэтт врезался в стену всего через секунду после него, пробив плечом дыру, и взвыл. С потолка снежинками посыпалась штукатурка, но к Мэтту не пристала.  
— Эдд, прошу! Прояви жалость к голодающему другу!  
— За дыру сам будешь платить! — крикнул через плечо Эдд, и, вскочив на ноги, бросился к комнате Тома.  
— Эдд! — Мэтт скорчил обиженную гримасу.  
Эдд, не обращая внимания на его почти жалобный голос, затормозил у двери Тома. Без промедления распахнул её и ворвался внутрь с громким воплем:  
— ТОМ, на помощь! МЭТТ СТАЛ ВАМПИРОМ И ХОЧЕТ ВЫПИТЬ МОЮ КРОВЬ!..  
Мэтт набросился на него сзади, и они пролетели почти через всю комнату, оказавшись на кровати Тома. Мэтт навис над опрокинутым на спину Эддом, прижимая его к кровати. Эдд успел заметить горящие алым глаза и дразнящую острозубую улыбку, прежде чем Мэтт потянул его смятую толстовку вниз, открывая горло.  
— Что Мэтт хочет? — громко поинтересовался вышедший из ванной Том, вытирая на ходу волосы. Он сдёрнул полотенце с всё ещё мокроватых волос, которые тут же вскочили торчком, приняв привычный вид, и поднял голову. Его чёрные глаза расширились, когда он увидел нависшего над Эддом Мэтта, с алыми глазами и плащом, который накрыл их обоих, как одеяло, в своей кровати. Он удивлённо выдал звонкое «ой».  
Эдд забился под Мэттом, колотя его по груди. Сбросить его не удалось, но он вновь привлёк внимание Мэтта. Тот проворчал:  
— Всего-то чуток крови. Тебе даже не будет слишком больно, Эдд. Наверное...  
— Помощь мне не помешает, Том! — раздражённым тоном сообщил Эдд, поскольку Том так и продолжал стоять в дверях ванной. Мэтт надавил на его руки, досадуя вслух на эгоизм Эдда.  
— О! — Том наконец осознал, что происходит, и бросился к кровати. По пути он с решительным видом свернул влажное полотенце жгутом, и, оказавшись достаточно близко к Мэтту, резко хлестнул его по руке.  
— Плохой Мэтт, плохой! Фу!  
Мэтт, вскрикнув, отпрыгнул от Эдда, с жалобным хныканьем потёр подвергшуюся болезненной атаке руку.  
— АЙ, Том! Полотенцами только дети дерутся!  
— Ага, и кусаются, чтобы выпить кровь, только дети, — рявкнул Том, помогая Эдду подняться. Эдд бросил на него странный взгляд.  
— Где ты таких детей встречал?  
— В магазине вниз по улице... Пара кусачих подростков.  
Том потянул Эдда к выходу из комнаты, и они выбежали за дверь.  
Мэтт сразу позабыл про боль, когда почуял, что зовущий аромат уносится прочь, и бросился к двери. Он медлил лишь секунду — чутье подсказало ему, куда именно они направились. Через гостиную и на кухню, и затем след останавливался — значит, они спрятались там.  
Мэтт нахмурился, оглядывая кухню и принюхиваясь. Запах головок чеснока в плетёной корзинке возле плиты (там же лежали лук и морковка) сбивал его с толку, до такой степени, что он просто замер посреди кухни.  
— Ребята! — тоскливо простонал он. — Прекратите уже! Я голоден, и для меня всё это так же странно, как и для вас! Я думал, я встречу больше понимания!  
Раздался шорох, едва слышный, и Мэтт тут же подскочил к буфету. Распахнув дверцы, он обнаружил Эдда, свернувшегося калачиком среди кастрюль и сковородок. Мэтт потянулся к нему.  
— Я бы так не рисковал, приятель! — ухмыльнулся Эдд и, внезапно дёрнувшись в сторону, ударил по шаткой горе посуды, сплошь из металла и нержавеющей стали.  
У Мэтта от ужаса отпала челюсть.  
— Нет! Посуда предала меня! — взвизгнул он, прежде чем его погребло под абсурдно огромной волной кастрюль, сковородок и противней. Эдд, резко выдохнув, перемахнул через гору кухонной утвари, под которой оказался Мэтт.  
— Том, придумай что-нибудь! — крикнул он, прежде чем выбежать из кухни.  
Мэтт выскочил из-под звенящей горы и кинулся следом, уговаривая Эдда одуматься или хотя бы замедлить бег.  
Когда кухня опустела, Том выглянул из своего укрытия на холодильнике. У него на голове, словно венок, покоилась связка чесночных головок. Свесив ноги с холодильника, он достал телефон и, решительно нахмурившись, открыл Гугл. Прислушиваясь к погоне — Эдд бегал по дому, а носящийся за ним Мэтт умолял дать ему куснуть себя хоть разок — он вбил в строку поиска «друг стал вампиром чо делать».  
— Мэтт! Прекрати гоняться за мной!  
Эдд прыгнул на диван и пригнулся к подушкам, как раз за секунду до того, как над ним пролетел Мэтт. Тот чуть не врезался в телевизор, но вовремя успел подпрыгнуть на стену прямо над экраном, прицепившись к ней, как паук.  
— Больно не будет, просто стой спокойно. Ну пожалуйста, я с голоду умираю! — взмолился Мэтт, кинулся на него со стены. Эдд вскрикнул и бросился с дивана, вновь пустившись в торопливый бег.  
— Том! Быстрее!  
— Я пытаюсь! — крикнул Том в ответ, надеясь, что не привлечёт к себе этим внимание и без того занятого Мэтта. — Гугл говорит, мы должны пронзить его колом или выманить на солнце!  
— ТЫ ГУГЛИШЬ, ЧТО НАМ ДЕЛАТЬ С ДРУГОМ-ВАМПИРОМ?!  
— Эй! Гугл никогда меня раньше не подводил!  
Ваза разбита, диван — перевёрнут. У Эдда кончались места для укрытия.  
— Неважно! Ты нашёл что-нибудь, кроме советов убить его?!  
— Не особо!..  
Эдд не успел ему ответить. Он успел лишь ахнуть, когда Мэтт схватил его и притянул к себе. Мэтт провёл языком по его шее, чувствуя дрожь пульса, манящую, как фруктовые батончики.  
— Ты такой сладкий, Эдд, — Мэтт обнажил зубы. Эдд в ответ со всей силы ткнул ему локтем в живот.  
— Я ж пошутил, срань го... — прохрипел сложившийся от боли Мэтт. Эдд вырвался из его рук, стёр с шеи слюну. Громко провозгласил мрачным тоном:  
— Может, и правда стоит убить его!  
Мэтт нахмурился, потирая живот — боль уже начала проходить.  
— Ну брось, Эдд! Я, в конце концов, пытаюсь с вами по-хорошему, ты сам виноват, что так вредничаешь из-за малюсенькой кровопотери.  
— Я не хочу быть вампиром, Мэтт!  
— Всё не так плохо... это как быть водой в прятках или в пятнашках. Совсем не плохо! Ну же! Я не хочу быть вампиром-одиночкой! — Мэтт будто невзначай подступил ближе, и нахмурившийся Эдд шагнул назад, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Ты в прямом смысле пытался убить меня, и в прятки с пятнашками так не играют... почему вы с Томом ничего не знаете о детях...  
Погоня возобновилась, а Том неуверенно добавил к запросу «не убивая его наверно».  
Том пытался читать как можно быстрее, не отвлекаясь на крики и шум погони, пока его внимание не привлёк смех Мэтта. Эдд выкрикивал имя Тома и продолжал спорить с Мэттом, почти не сбавляя дыхания, словно одновременно зовя на помощь и оттягивая время.  
Том спрыгнул с холодильника, сунул телефон в карман и выбежал из кухни.  
— Запятнал, — практически пропел Мэтт, с чуть ли не нежностью в голосе, и крик зовущего Тома Эдда оборвался на середине.  
Когда Том появился в гостиной, Мэтт держал Эдда за талию, притянув к себе. Словно обнимая. Вот только Мэтт при этом зарылся лицом в чужую шею, а Эдд куклой повис в его руках. Том видел широко распахнутые глаза, написанную на лице Эдда боль.  
— Простите, что прерываю! — бросившись к ним, Том сорвал с головы связку и нацепил её на шею Мэтту.  
Мэтт заорал и отшатнулся, выпустив из рук Эдда. Он принялся шарить руками по шее, пытаясь сбросить чеснок, как простой человек пытался бы сбросить с одежды жука. От его плеч заструился пар.  
Пока Мэтт вертелся и орал, Том кинулся к Эдду. Тот побледнел и выглядел обескураженным, держался рукой за то место на шее, куда Мэтт погрузил клыки. Том помог ему подняться на дрожащие ноги, и они вновь пустились бежать. Том практически приволок Эдда за собой в его комнату.  
Мэтт умудрился сбросить чеснок, запустил им через всю комнату и со стоном и шипением потёр даже не повреждённый плащ.  
— Том, серьёзно? Больно, между прочим! Ты нечестно играешь!  
Том запер дверь и крайне раздражённым тоном заявил:  
— Мэтт, завязывай! Это не игра, МЫ НЕ ХОТИМ БЫТЬ ВАМПИРАМИ!  
Он не слышал шагов или дыхания, или иных звуков, сообщающих о приближении Мэтта, но дверь принялись отчаянно царапать с той стороны. К царапанью добавилось почти щенячье поскуливание:  
— Но, ребята! Мы же всегда были вместе в таких делах! Помните, как мы в детстве все разом подхватили ветрянку?  
— Вампиризм ничуть не похож на ветрянку!  
Том достал телефон, вновь углубился в результаты поиска. Ничего более-менее приличного. Ну, из того, что не закончится смертью Мэтта. Эдд позади него лёг на кровать.  
— Нет, похож, — с грустью возразил Мэтт, Том прямо видел, как он надувает губы. — Только вместо чесотки одолевает жажда крови. И вместо сыпи ты становишься очень бледным и не можешь выходить на солнце.  
— Я не хочу пить кровь, — раздражённо прорычал Том, борясь с желанием швырнуть телефон на пол. Или остановиться на кольях, как ему советовал Гугл.  
— Ну, ребята, вы же были не против, когда я превратился в зомби и превратил вас тоже.  
— Ещё как были!  
На секунду повисла тишина, и Том стал гадать, не пойдёт ли Мэтт на дверь штурмом.  
— Всегда лучше, когда мы вместе, Том...  
— Отвали, Мэтт. Мы не превратимся в кровососов.  
— Ой, ну пожалуйста! Пожалуйста-препожалуйста!  
— Ты, мудак, просто хочешь воплотить свои глупые фантазии про «лучших друзей навсегда».  
— Но ведь это же такая ирония! И ты любишь иронию! Пожалуйста, я всё ещё голоден!..  
Том навалился на дверь, добавив ей веса, и продолжил хмуриться на результаты поиска.  
— Да и нет, — заявил от твёрдо. — Ирония или не ирония, наша кровь тебе не достанется.  
Прошло ещё несколько мгновений. Том опёрся ногами в ковёр на случай, если Мэтт начнёт вышибать дверь. Но ответа с той стороны так и не было.  
Светло-серое облако дыма прошло по его ногам, и Том было нахмурился — но тут же отшатнулся, вжимаясь в дверь. Мэтт теперь нависал над ним. Алые глаза горели голодом, широкая самодовольная улыбка обнажила бритвенно острые клыки.  
— Оу, Том. Эдда я уже поймал, — счастливым тоном промурлыкал Мэтт. — Мне нужна только твоя кровь. Не бойся, я не кусаюсь.  
Выражение ужаса на лице Тома мигом сменилось на откровенно скучающее.  
— Так, это уже тупо. Очевидно ведь, что ты врёшь. Ты вампир, как, чёрт возьми, ты можешь не...  
Том не успел закончить вопрос — Мэтт схватил его за руки и рванул на себя, притянув вплотную. Коснулся горла Тома — губами, языком и, наконец, зубами, и острая боль расползалась по его шее, когда клыки пронзили кожу. Том вскрикнул, и Мэтт прижал его к себе ещё крепче.  
Вдруг раздался резкий удар, и по полу рассыпались осколки. Рама, опустившаяся Мэтту на голову, распалась от удара, и тот едва успел ахнуть, прежде чем мешком осел на пол — ну, мешком в плаще, с гривой рыжих волос и кровью на губах.  
Том, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, поднял взгляд.  
Эдд стоял рядом с Мэттом и держал в руках разбитое зеркало. А ещё он был похож на Мэтта. Совершенно бледная кожа, горящие алым глаза, а из-за губ показались крупные острые клыки. На шее виднелись следы укуса — слегка неровные и покрытые кровью, ещё оставшейся в Эдде, которая теперь стекала ему на плечо, пропитывая толстовку.  
Эдд посмотрел на Тома и издал разочарованный стон.  
— О чёрт. Он успел тебя достать. А я думал, буду спасителем в последнюю секунду.  
Том поднёс руку ко рту и ощупал уже начавшие увеличиваться и заостряться клыки. Он так же раздражённо застонал, вытирая кровь и слюну с шеи.  
— Блин, Мэтт. Ты такой мудила, — фыркнул Том, хмуро глядя на него всё теми же чёрными глазами, как обычно — хотя теперь от них ещё исходил алый дымок.  
Мэтт же не шевелился. Судя по всему, Эдд вырубил его надёжно.  
— Хочешь вынести его под солнце? — мстительно предложил Эдд.  
— А то. Бери за ноги.


End file.
